dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Promethium Lockbox
A Promethium Lockbox is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemies or players defeated by the player in any instance once they reach level 10. With each lockbox made from Depleted Promethium, a metal invented and patented by Steve Dayton of Dayton Industries, the lockbox can only be opened through the use of specialized "keys" that contain a chemical known as Volatile Promethium that can eat through the lock. Starting April 3rd, 2012, once opened the player will be rewarded with a unique consumable item or armor style piece that can only be found within Lockboxes. Due to the unstable nature of Promethium, the player will have 30 days to open a Lockbox before it degrades beyond use. The box's status can be checked by checking the tooltip on the Lockbox in the inventory. Game update 26 reorganized the content to be found in lockboxes completely. Now style items and exclusive base items will be contained. Additionally a Mark of Victory can be found in each box. Since Hotfix 22/07/15 Promethium Lockboxes feature a Loot Picker, as well as the first time faction-only vendor styles can be obtained cross faction. __TOC__ Item List |width="26%"| |} Additional Styles Additionally account bound single style items for the following costume style sets may be contained: Adaptive Android, Aegis of Azarath, Aegis of Eternity, Aerial Defender, Aeronaut, Alien Tech, Angelic, Antifreeze, Archangel, Archer, Avatar Bombardier, Avatar Infiltrator, Barbarian, Biker, Biomech, Blood Bat, Bulwark of Madness, Contemporary Tech, Dark Specter 2018 Batsuit, Dark Specter Batsuit, Demonic, Divine, Dresden 7, Druid, Egyptian, Egyptian Sorcerer, Elemental Android, Fate's Faith, Formal, Fourth World, Frozen Fury, Gadgeteer, Gotham Knight, Greco-Roman, Heartshard, Hera's Strength, Hijacked Servitor, HIVE Defender, House of El Warsuit, Insectoid, Jah Kir, Jester, Joker's Punchline, Kabuki, Kryptonian Commander, Kryptonian Medico, LexCorp, LexCorp Salvation, Malevolent Knight, Mayan, Medieval, Mercenary's Malice, Metallo's Maw, Necromancer, New Genesis, Nth-Metal Battlesuit, Oolong, Paramilitary, Phantom Zone Reaver, Plant, Psycho, Punchline, Raptor Infiltrator, Raptor Tech, Rapture, Remora, Retro Tech, Schoolyard, Seraph, Shaman, Shielded Robot, Shroud of Anubis, Snake, Speed-Force Spectrum, Split Personality, STAR Ex, Steampunk, STEELsuit MK-1, Sunstone Bulwark, Sunstone Edge, Talon Lord, Tech Ninja, Vengeance, Vengeance of Hecate, Vengeful Surgeon, Viking, Virtuous Knight, Voodoo, Winged Fury, Wizardly, Zonewalker Former Items Game update 26 brought a complete revamp of the contents of Promethium Lockboxes. Formerly the boxes contained legendary low level gear and legendary tier 1 to tier 4 rings and necklaces. For an overview of those please see Promethium Lockbox - Former Items. Gallery PromethiumBoxIcon.png|Promethium Lockbox PromethiumLockboxPickup.png PromethiumKey.png|Promethium Key PLB 921.jpg|Advertisement PLB Loot Pick.png|Loot Pick Menu Trivia *While players with Legendary Membership have an unlimited supply of keys to open Lockboxes, players with Free or Premium Access will have to purchase a Promethium Key from the Marketplace from April 10th, 2012, onwards to open them which originally cost $2.50/250 Daybreak Cash and a bundle of 5 cost $10/1000 Daybreak Cash. As of Game update 82, a Promethium Key costs $0.80/80 Daybreak Cash and a bundle of 5 cost $3.20/320 Daybreak Cash. Also featured in game update 82, Promethium Lockboxes will now drop more frequently. Free and Premium players will now receive a lockbox between 1 and 4 hours of play, and Members will now receive a lockbox between 1 and 2 hours of play. *When Promethium is alloyed with Titanium and Vanadium, it forms a near-invulnerable metal. *The bionic and cybernetic components of Cyborg are made out of Depleted Promethium. Deathstroke's mesh armor, sword and staff are also made of Depleted Promethium. *Volatile Promethium is also capable of generating near-limitless amounts of energy and can be used as a power source for many gadgets. Volatile promethium is also a dangerous mutagen that can be used to mutate living beings or trigger their metagene. *As of July 2015 a search in the Daybreak Games Census Data reveals 12 different item IDs for Promethium Lockboxes. Category:Box Category:Glossary Category:Promethium Lockbox Category:Databases Category:Items Category:Perishable Category:Article of the Month